A rapid method for concentrating bacteria from real apple juice and spinach wash water into a small volume, which is easily analyzed by advanced detectors, will enable rapid detection of small numbers of bacteria and provide for improved consumer safety and reduced product recalls. The system will enable the detection of bacteria in these food and beverage systems in minutes rather than days. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: A rapid method for concentrating bacteria from real apple juice and spinach wash water into a small volume, which is easily analyzed by advanced detectors, will enable rapid detection of small numbers of bacteria;and, in turn will provide for improved consumer safety and reduced product recalls. InnovaPrep proposes development of such a system by modifying the InnovaPrep concentrator that was originally developed for the Biodefense industry. The system will enable the detection of bacteria in these food and beverage systems in minutes rather than days.